Bullied
by The Original Hansenette
Summary: Logan's view on being bullied. It's not fun. My first Twoshot and yes, I know it's too short! Review review review! **Now Completed**
1. Bullied: Act 1

...  
Bullied  
...

I hate bullies. Bullies should be employed by the secret service for interrogating the worst prisoners. Because they would do a great job and the poor prisoners would probably need therapy. For the rest of their lives. I just got slammed into the wall by Ricky Jackson. Ow. My head feels like it was just used as a basketball. And then as a indoor hockey ball. My head is all messed up. Seriously. My brain is finding it hard to make thoughts go right. Let me explain. I'm currently in the Palmwoods. Well, to be exact, I'm in the pool changing rooms, at, ohhhh must be around 4 in the afternoon, on the tile floor while Ricky Jackson kicks the shit out of my left side. On a normal person's pain thresh hold, it would be about 8-9 but on my fucked up one, it around 6-7. Yeah. I have a messed up life. Especially when you think that most people being bullied would be thinking about the pain being inflicted, not the fact of how the hell they were going to hide this from his friends. Honestly. My friends are like hawks around me. They could pick up **everything** that bugged me, from a missed homework assignment (it had only happened once! Once!) to if he had had a nightmare the night before. It sucked a lot of the time. He could hide anything from the guys. Or Katie. Or Mrs Knight. Or Camille. Or anyone. I must just be a crappy liar. I close my eyes and just let all this pain wash over me. It's kinda sick how I can just ignore pain after a while. I guess I got a lot of practice as a kid though. My dad, my bloody dad, was an abusing psychopath. He was so...cruel to me after mom died. After I went to school, I thought it would be my haven from my hell hole home. Heh, heh, no dice. Bullies took that away from me as soon as I went to school. The3 first thing I saw of school was the tarmac. An extreme close up of the tarmac. Some kid just decided to trip me up. But he never did THAT again. Kendall just went nuts and launched himself at the guy while Carlos stood there shouting support and James helped me up. After that Kendall, James and Carlos became my "big brothers" in the school. I was the youngest so I guess it was natural to protect me from the "big bad primary school of doom". Yeah, this was the point when Carlos added "of doom" at the end of everything. I suddenly came back to the "real" world. It was Ricky's vice that brought me back,. Kicking and screaming. It's always the bullies' words that got you the hardest. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me". Bullshit. Your body can heal, your mind takes a bit longer. I probably need a hell of a lot of therapy. More than James' weird blood phobia. It's scary when he does that. He tries to rip off his skin, thinking it's covered in blood. He wouldn't listen to us and doesn't see anything apart from the "blood" on his arms or legs or anywhere. So, back to the Palmwoods. Ricky just booted me in the chest and I rolled onto my back at the force of the blow. Then he just laughed at me.  
"You're just pathetic, Mitchell. Pathetic. Can't you look after yourself or protect yourself? Honestly! You're just a little maggot. No one likes you. You think that those other guys actually like you? Don't make me laugh!" Ricky just laughed and turned away. I lay on the floor, panting. Oh god. I hate this part the most. The trying to make out like everything is OK. That you hadn't just got the crap beaten out of you. The pretence. I might be a bad liar but I sure can act.

...

**OK. I know this is only 600 words or something but I had the urge to post SOMETHING so TADA! If you think it deserves a sequel just review and order/demand I post a sequel. ;)**

**Elli x **


	2. Bullied: Curtains Down

...  
Acting  
...

I pulled myself off the floor and then back against the wall for balance. Then I looked at my brand new injuries to assess the damage. Not too bad this time. Pretty mild actually. No broken bones to hide or massive bleeds to hide which is always a plus. Never had to go to the hospital for any bullies related matter either so I guess that's chalked up to being a plus for me. It is getting harder to hide these bruises though. Kendall's started to notice I'm hiding something. It's also getting real hard to hide the fact that Ricky's and everyone's words are starting to get to me. I mean, it's no secret that I have a really bad self confidence problem but every single thing those bullies and some of the Palmwoods' guys say harmlessly get to me. Like the time that guy just said that I was definitely the weakest. Then he started to poke fun at my size. Jesus, I'm small, yeah, but I'm not fricking anorexic. Someone actually asked me that in a fan letter. I didn't let the guys see but honest to God, that's what it said. Anyway, back to the guy at the Palmwoods. So Kendall heard and shouted at the guy. The guy sort of backed off but it was in everyone's faces that I needed help in standing up for myself. I don't. I just prefer it when I keep my nose out of the business and let it sort itself out. But no. Kendall never ever wants me to be hurt. Well, sorry Kendall, but it happens every day when you're all wrapped up in Jo land. It sucks most of the time when he buggers off with her but I try not to let it show. It's not my business to be poking into Kendall's love life so I leave it firmly alone. Even though everyone seems to think I need a subtle shove in the direction of Camille. I mean, dude! She's my personal stalker most of the time. She scares me sometimes! But not as bad as the bullies do. It's just...bullies don't have the guilt like your friends or people who know you well do. If one of your friends lashes out at you, they apologize. But bullies don't. Because some of them don't think that their bulling is that big a problem. That it doesn't hurt the person that bad. Bullshit. It hurts like hell. Especially my side today. I roll up my tee and see the bruises already peppering my sides. Shit. There is no way I can hide this. I can barely walk straight let alone pass it off as a stitch or something. Kendall or James or Carlos will find out and then...wait. If I tell them then it would be so bad. I wouldn't just shove all this pressure onto them. I hope anyway. But God, after hiding this for so long...Kendall is going to be so pissed off at me. Like royally pissed off at me. I hid something as big as a fucking house from him. Don't get me started on what he's probably going to do to Ricky. If I were him...I'd be dead with fear right now. Heh, is it bad that I'm enjoying the fact that Kendall is going to brutally murder that dickhead? Doubt it, I mean, look at the damage he's caused me. Not all the injuries are flesh wounds. I had to fake a bad fall at one point so I would have a legit reason to go to the hospital to get my arm patched up. How sad is that when I have to fake a fall just to get some medical attention? But if I had told Kendall, James and Carlos earlier then none of that would have needed to happen. Ah well. Uff, better go let the shit hit the fan. I push myself up to my feet and walk...who am I kidding? I don't walk, I shuffle while using the bloody wall for support. I manage to pass through the pool area unnoticed but as soon as I get into the lobby, a hand flies out of nowhere and knocks me to the floor. Oh lovely, it's my very best friend. Camille's dark eyes blinked a few times then she outstretched a hand to help me back up. Normally, I'd have just batted it away but right now, I could do with all the help I could get.  
"Thanks."  
"Logan, are you OK? Just you look..." I look down at her tiredly.  
"Really tired?" Camille nodded. "I'm fine. Promise." Camille didn't seem to believe me. She flounced away to talk to Jo. It was really obvious they were talking about me because their eyes seemed fixed upon me as I tried to get over to the lift. Jesus, my side hurts. I hobble into the lift and fall against the back wall. Shit. In a few seconds though, I'm picked up by two people.  
"Upstairs. Now." Jo tells me, rubbing my shoulder soothingly. I would make a crack at the fact that Kendall would be really jealous of me right now but my side is just too sore. Jesus, what did that guy do to me? We soon reached the floor and Camille took off to get the guys while Jo tried to lead me out of the lift.  
"Logan, what happened to you? You look like shit. You're way too skinny, you look so sick and it's pretty obvious you're hurt real bad." Jo asks, letting me drop to the ground gently. Still hurt though. "Ricky...he was been...hitting me. Hurting me. Bad. Urgh..." Bile started to push its way up my throat but by some divine intervention, I managed to stop myself from spewing all over Jo's shoes. Then I was lifted right off the ground. I open my eyes slightly and see blonde. Kendall. Normally, I'd be embarrassed but right now? I just am so tired. I hear Jo's voice muttering something and feel Kendall's hands tighten. Then he loosens up and I'm put down on the couch. Then I just...drift away for a while. I remember people saying that the truth sets you free or something like that. And I always thought it was bullshit. But honestly? It isn't all bull.

...

**That's the end of my little Two-Shot! Yay! I'll make up a new chapter of Secrets after I come back from Piano and then get started on the request show again. Remember to PM me if you have an idea for a multi chapter you want and think will be right up my alley. I promise, no ideas shall go unloved. Look after yourselves out there. **

**Elli x**


End file.
